Beyond All Reason
by Toni Foxpaw
Summary: Er...It's about a girl who doesnt have all that great of life. She dies and somehow ends up in the YYH world. Im not good at summaries, so just read it... Its a HieiOC and KuramaOC, should get better later on. RR!
1. Chapter 1 What is beyond death?

Wow...Hello All.

This is my first story so go easy on me. This first chapter might not be all that great, but hopefully as the chapters continue I'll get better!

Read and Review! Critical responses are good too... Although, I don't like flames...

Eh well... Anywho...

Here it is! Oh, and warning... there are scenes of violence. But they aren't that graphical...at least I dont think they are. Anyways, this is PG-13! For a REASON!

Felorin: DISCLAIMER!

Oh right...that too, thank you Fel...

Felorin: No prob..

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, YYH or anything related to it. I only own Sora and Dezzi. Though I wish I did own Hiei and Kurama...

Felorin: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Hello. Your probably wondering who the heck I am. Well, maybe I should tell you. Then again, you'll find out sooner or later in the story. Nah, I'll tell you now.  
  
My name is Sora Cloude. I live in America. Not Japan, in case your wondering. I know, my first name is Japanese. That's because my parents like Japanese names. Go figure. But I guess you don't need to know that about my parents now do you?  
  
I have black hair that reaches to mid-back, it has red streaks in it. Not everywhere mind you, just in the front. My eyes, now they are creepy. They are a dark navy blue with a ring of red around them. Isn't that creepy? Not the point.  
  
I'm not tall, I guess you could call me short. I'm about 5'1. Yes, short see? But I'm not overly skinny, or fat. In fact, I'm the perfect weight, by my standards. My friends say I'm too skinny. But that's just them not me. Many may think I'm perfect. But I'm not. I'm far from it.  
  
You've never heard of my family life before. It's terrible. But on the outside, to the whole world, its also perfect. Only one knows of my troubles. And that's my very best friend. Dezzi Layto. She is very pretty. And lucky too. Well, at least lucky to other girls. Why? Because she is popular.  
  
But she never sees it, even though she has gazillion of friends. I've always wondered why she hung out with me, and when I have asked her, she would reply with the same thing. "You're my very best friend Sora, That'll never change, no matter what happens. "She always says that, but she never says why.  
  
I guess your wondering what she looks like huh? Well, she has short chin- length brown hair with brilliant blue eyes. She is tall, around 5'9. And filled out in all the right places. Not like I'm not, but I'm just saying. But she is younger than me. By two years. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. She is fifteen.  
  
She is also obsessed with this one Anime called Yu Yu Hakusho. I've watched it a couple of times, but not many. I know it by heart almost because of her, well, at least the characters. But that's enough of that show. What about me? I'm sure your just DYING to know about me huh? Hehe, don't mind me.  
  
But about my family life. I've told you its perfect on the outside and terrible on the inside right? Well, how is it bad? My parents constantly fight. And my father is a drunk, not to mention abusive when he is. But every time he hits me, afterwards, when he is sober, he cries about it and tells me sorry continuously. I could fight him back when he hits me. But I never have the heart.  
  
My mother is a witch, literally. She does practice witchcraft, but she is also a witch in the 'mean' sense. She is terrible to me. Have I mentioned I'm an only child? I often have to use tons of makeup to cover up the bruises on my face. And I just wear long sleeved shirts and pants for the bruises elsewhere. But Dezzi, Dezzi is always there to help me out when it happens. And I'm grateful for that. I'd be an emotional wreck without her.  
  
I don't need to say anymore about that do I? Well, the story I'm about to tell you is a story unlike any other. About escape, love, and betrayal. It may be like a story you've heard elsewhere. But this really happened. To me. And in most parts, it hurt like hell. Other times, it was the best time of my life.  
  
It begins now...

* * *

I stared up at my ceiling with a bored look on my face. My mother had just gotten done concocting some weird potion and she had just tried it out. It made her pass out. Thank goodness, I didn't have to listen to her any longer. I sighed and turned my head to the side, looking out the window.  
  
It was dark, the stars were shining bright. I smiled, I loved the stars. They were so peaceful. I sat up and walked over to the window. Leaning on it I look out and smile softly to myself. Just escaping my world momentarily. Then I see something that will change my life forever, even if I don't know it.  
  
I frowned when I see my father walked through the bushes drunkenly. My frown deepens as he looks up at my window and waves at me. 'He's coming(. ' I thought. I shook my head and continued to watch him. He entered the house. I could hear glasses breaking and chairs being overthrown downstairs.  
  
'Clumsy ass( ' I thought. I didn't even turn to look at my door as I heard it open, then he spoke in a husky voice. "Hehe, your mine little girl(.. I'll kill you this time( "He said. I turned my head to look at him and my eyes widened. He had a broken beer bottle in one hand. He hurried over to me and I quickly backed myself against the wall.  
  
He reached me and immediately his hand came in contact with my face. SMACK! I winced my head getting thrown to the side. I closed my eyes tightly as he hit me over and over again, finally he bellowed out, "SCREAM GIRL!! CRY!! DO SOMETHING!! "I winced as the broken beer bottle scraped my arm.  
  
I didn't dare scream or cry. One, I never cried. Two, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Finally his hands started to pull up my shirt. My eyes widened, ' Oh hell no( ' I thought. I quickly squirmed to get away, he had never tried this before.  
  
"LET ME GO!! "I screamed out, he hit me. I cringed and quickly squirmed to the window, my shirt and jeans having rips in them I quickly jump out the window. Landing on my arm with a sickening crack. I winced and looked up at the window where he was at, he was bellowing for me to come back.  
  
I shook my head and started to run, holding my broken arm with one hand. I ran as far as I could when finally I collapsed outside of Dezzi's house. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Staring up at the stars I blinked back tears, ' Why? ' I questioned myself for the first time ever in my life.  
  
Suddenly I heard the door open and a gasp. I couldn't hold on though, I passed out. With a broken arm, bruises ribs, arms, and neck, and what else? Ah yes, a terrible scrape on my arm. It was very deep and I had a feeling I'd be loosing a lot of blood.  
  
I woke up the next morning to some muttering of a voice. "Dez? "I asked groggily. There was a gasp then footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Dezzi's face above me.  
  
She looked genuinely worried. "What happened? "She asked me. I just sat up with a wince. "He came home( but he tried to(. to( "I just shook my head. Her eyes had widened, "We have got to tell someone about this Sora! You've been scared to do it before but we just have too! "I growled at her, "NO! "I snapped. She frowned, "Why don't you ever fight back? You know you can! I mean god! You're a black belt! "I scowled at her, " Because(. Its(.none of your business( "She frowned, taking the hint I didn't want to talk about it.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, she walked over to her closet and got out a pack, my pack. I had left it here weeks ago and never got it back. Having a feeling I would need it here later, I was right. I looked down at myself and sighed. I was a mess. I had cuts and bruises all over me. I looked up at Dezzi, " I look like crap( "  
  
She smiled, "I wont lie to you, you do. But you'll be better in a couple weeks. "I sighed and looked out the window. Then down at my broken arm and my eyes widened in shock, "You set it? " She just nodded pulling out my training clothes from my pack, she threw them at me. "Go get dressed. " She motioned to her bathroom door.  
  
I took the clothes and went into the bathroom, not daring to look into the mirror. I quickly changed into my black loose pants tied with a white sash and my sleeveless black shirt. I sighed and brushed my hair leaving it down. I finally got the courage and looked in the mirror. I cringed. I was bruised terribly on my cheek and I had a gash on my forehead.  
  
I sighed, at least It wasn't swollen. I sighed and walked out into the bathroom, glad it was Saturday for a change. I sat down on Dezzi's bed and looked at all the posters she had. I shook my head, she was obsessed with that anime.  
  
Dezzi finally came back into the room smiling, with a bowl of chicken soup. I blinked, "Why do you always fix me that when I come over beaten up? "I asked her. She grinned, "Because its good for you! "She said cheerfully. I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd say she adopted that cheerful personality of hers.  
  
I ate quickly then Dezzi said, "Lets get you back home( "I just stared out the window then grabbed my pack, "Not going back home Dez( "She blinked, "What? "I looked at her, "I'm not going back home(. I'm leaving( "Dezzi shook her head and cried, "You cant! "I frowned, "I HAVE TO DEZ!! Look at me!(. I cant live like this any longer! I'll be eighteen in two weeks! I'm just leaving early! "  
  
Dezzi frowned, "But!(What about me? "I stared at her a minute then sighed, "I'll come visit(. "I saw Dezzi grab a pack and start stuffing clothes in it. I blinked, "What are you doing? "She didn't answer until she was done. "I'm going with you. "She stated. My eyes widened, "Dez you cant! "  
  
She stared at me with a serious expression, "Yes(. I can. "I looked at her a bit longer before finally giving in. I put my pack on and turned and jumped out the window of her room, thank goodness it was on the bottom floor. She followed me after writing a note to her parents.  
  
I turned and started walking down the street, Dezzi following me. People stared at me while I walked, I didn't blame them. I would stare at me too, after all, I'm black and blue. We passed my house when suddenly I heard something. I turned to look. Their was my father pointing a gun at Dezzi.  
  
Dezzi had frozen with her eyes wide. My eyes widened as well. I stared at my father in shock. Looking around, I noted no one was around. My eyes widened even more if that was possible and I quickly ran in front of Dezzi just as the trigger was pulled.  
  
My blood froze. I stood their gripping my stomach. Dezzi screamed and caught me as I fell. I stared up at her. My blood felt like it was frozen, I felt frozen. I turned my eyes to look at my father. He was staring in shock when finally he dropped the gun and fell to his knees.  
  
I looked back at Dezzi, "De...zz...i...t..a..k.e...c...are... "I started but she shushed me, "Don't die Sor! Please! You're my best friend! I love you girl! Don't die...don't talk either! "I just stared up at her, I cracked a smile. ' This sounds like a movie... ' I thought.  
  
"I'll...b..e...f...ine...de..z.." I said. I didn't know how, but I did know I'd be fine. The pain was numb now, I could barely feel it. I choked for a minute then closed my eyes. Dezzi shouted at me and I heard commotion all around me. The last I heard was the sound of an ambulance before I drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

What do you think? I don't know if I like it....

Let me know!

Click the bluish...purpleish...button down below! ( What Color IS that thing anyways? o.O )

Mi-Chan


	2. Chapter 2 Obviously something unexplain...

AN/:/ Ok, This chapter may seem a bit weird at the beginning. It sort of starts off as a police report...or something along those lines and extends over a couple of weeks. It isn't so good, and I might end up changing it...but...It will have to do for now! And thank you all so very much for reviewing and being patient with me. I would have gotten this up sooner...but...well. I had problems.

Warning: Typos... I accidently...er... Forgot to spell check. .

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Or any of its characters. Though as I have said before... I really wished I owned my own fire demon.

* * *

May 2. 10: 31 A.M.  
  
A girl was shot and killed by her own father outside of her house in a private neighborhood. The girls father was arrested at 10: 42 A.M. and taken to jail. Sentenced later that day for life.  
  
Sora Cloude  
  
Age: 17  
  
Mother was found to be practicing witchcraft. Father was found to be a drunk and abusive. Girl's friend reports everything she knew while quite upset.  
  
------  
  
May 10. 4:56 P.M.  
  
Sora Cloude, the girl shot by her father, went missing from her coffin earlier in the day. Is said to have been stolen from it. No trace of evidence that she was ever there.  
  
Girl's friends say they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Funeral was carried on anyways.  
  
------  
  
May 12. 12:28 P.M.  
  
Dezzi Layto. Found missing from her bed earlier in the morning. No trace that she had left or was stolen. Said to have been the friend of Sora Cloude, the girl murdered.  
  
They both seem to have disappeared. Local Police find nothing.  
  
------  
  
May 26. 2:59 P.M.  
  
Local police find nothing on the missing girl and her friends body. Not a trace. Seems to have disappeared into thin air. Reporters swarm everywhere to get the story.  
  
The missing girls, Dezzi Layto, family says not to give up the search. But local police say its hopeless. Parents say not to hold a funeral. They don't seem to want to give up hope.  
  
------  
  
June 3. 10:16 A.M.  
  
Search called off. Nothing had been found. The Layto family plead with the police not to give up. But there is no where left to look. Said the girl has been gone too long. Must have slipped past them. They leave up the search to out of town police.  
  
The murdered girls body found as a pile of ash. Nothing else left. Found in the nearby woods of the town. In a ditch.  
  
------  
  
July 18. 3:45 P.M.  
  
Dezzi Layto. Pronounced dead this afternoon. Funeral to be held in a week. Parents are devastated.  
  
The girl's body was found lifeless in a nearby towns warehouse.  
  
------  
  
July 26. 5:48 P.M.  
  
Funeral for Dezzi Layto was held this morning. Buried in Deep Creek Cemetery. Next to her said to be best friend, Sora Cloude.

* * *

(AN: Thought that was the end did ya? I know its all creepy huh? They died and stuff... well... actually... I'll tell ya a little secret. THEY DIDN'T! MUHAHAHAHAHA! cough ok. Here we go. This is next.... )  
  
Numb. That's all I could feel. I felt numb all over. Especially in the stomach area. I heard birds chirping and leaves rustling. Where was I? My eyelids fluttered as I tried to open my eyes, at least just a little. I succeeded in opening them. I immediately saw treetops. It looked as if I was in a forest.  
  
I slowly lifted my numb, bruised and cut arm to my stomach. I felt a hole in my shirt, causing me to immediately sit up. I winced and my hand shot straight to my head where I got dizzy. I pulled my hand away and looked at it, blood.  
  
I blinked slowly and looked down at my stomach. I was still wearing the same thing when I died. I still had a hole in my shirt and blood smeared around the area where the bullet entered, causing me to die. I froze, suddenly remembering exactly what happened.  
  
I died. Shock paralyzed me for a moment before I finally shook my head slowly and looked down again, immediately searching the hole in my stomach. There wasn't one. I'm alive. How? That was one question that I knew would remain a mystery to me for quite a while.  
  
I slowly closed my eyes and just listened to my surroundings. Birds. Leaves. Nature. I loved nature. I smiled slowly to myself then opened my bright navy blue eyes again and looked down at my broken arm that was in a homemade cast. I then looked at my other arm. It was bandaged all the way up the shoulder, all the way from my wrist.  
  
I stared at it for a moment. Remembering exactly how I got it. I shook my head vigorously then instantly regretted doing so when I felt dizzy once again. I closed my eyes tight. I still felt numb. Not my body. But my soul. My soul and heart felt numb from everything.  
  
I lost everything. My friends. Dezzi. My..... Life. I opened my eyes. No. I'm still alive so I didn't lose my life, only what I thought it to be. I frowned deeply. Somehow I just knew, wherever I was, I would be safe from harm. At least for a while.  
  
I just wished I could have Dezzi with me. She was my best friend, my sister. I shook my head again, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts any longer I slowly stood and steadied myself. I stumbled over to a tree and leaned against it. My eyesight was blurry.  
  
I waited there until my eyesight returned to normal and I was no longer dizzy. My body hurt like hell, but at least I was alive. I looked over at where I lay, there was a pool of blood. I winced at the sight, my blood. Oh joy. I sighed heavily and stumbled over, hoisting up my pack that just happened to be laying there.  
  
Where was I going to go? Where was I? What was I going to do? Most importantly, why was I here? My eyes traveled to my hands. They were bloody. Hell, I was bloody. I took a deep breath then started walking forward. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of this forest.  
  
I traveled for a couple of hours at least. I looked up at the sun. It would start to set in about two hours in the least. I suddenly heard something ahead. It sounded like laughter and kids. My eyes narrowed just a bit before returning to there normal size. I walked forward and peeked through the bushes.  
  
A Park. Great. How wonderful. I will be walking through a park, bloody and in pain. And to put it nicely, AROUND KIDS!! I let out a small inaudible groan before stumbling out of the bushes. I winced when my broken arm hit a branch, but I quickly ignored the pain, along with the pain all throughout my body.  
  
Hell, I was still really weak. I didn't even know how I made it this far without collapsing. I stumbled forward and onto the path. I got stares and heard gasps and whispering, but I ignored it as I continued to walk, more like drag myself, forward. I walked through the park slowly before stopping at a tree. A willow tree. My lucky day.  
  
I grinned and ducked under the leaves, hiding myself from view I collapsed then and there. Leaving myself vulnerable, but not out in the open. I fell asleep almost immediately, ignoring the pain again. After all, I've been doing that my whole life. I grinned slightly to myself.  
  
I awoke to the sound of....silence? I blinked open my eyes and sat up, wincing in the process. I looked at my bandaged arm and broken arm then down at my gi pants, which were torn in certain places. I sighed and closed my eyes. Once thing I never told Dezzi or anyone for that matter, was I was exceptionally different from everyone else. I had powers.  
  
I could make illusions and heal small cuts. But that was basically all I could do. Except for the fact that I could create objects out of thin air by just imagining it. The only thing I could make though, were clothes. Which was good enough for me. My other powers, well... I really didn't have a name for them. I simply learned them on my own free time. I sighed and quickly, but efficiently, changed my clothes with a snap of my fingers.  
  
Next I ran my hand over my body, making the blood disappear from view. I looked at my broken arm then my bandaged arm, at least my shirt covered up my bandaged arm. I was wearing a red half peasant shirt. It didn't have a sleeve on my left side, which was my bandaged arm side. It didn't have a strap on that side for that matter. But on the right side it covered up my broken arm with a long sleeve that started to flow out at the elbow.  
  
Next I wore black jeans that faded slightly and black boots. I sighed to myself and brushed my fingers through my messy hair. As I did so, my hair magically became neat. Although, it was simply an illusion.  
  
I would have to get the necessary items so I wouldn't have to keep using my power. It took a lot of energy from me.  
  
I sighed and left the comfort of my "home". As I walked to the exit of the park I looked around in interest at everything. It was quite a nice park. I soon reached the actual town and just strolled through it. I suddenly started to think, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to start going to school again. After all, I still had to finish High School, and maybe I could find a clue as to why I was alive and not dead.  
  
With that thought in mind I asked for directions to the nearest High School and headed that way. I only walked for about five minutes before I came upon a big building. I looked up at it and smirked. School was out right now, but that was fine. This school was only about a fifteen minute walk from my "home".  
  
I entered the big building and made my way to the office where I asked the secretary how I could sign in to be a student. She gave me all the necessary forms and I immediately filled them out. It only took me about thirty minutes tops. I looked out the nearby window as I handed the forms to her. The sun was setting. I should get "home".  
  
She told me to come back tomorrow and handed over a uniform then shooed me off. I exited the building and walked back to the park. It was dark now, not overly dark, just dark. The sun couldn't be seen. I entered my "home" and lay down, leaning back against the tree wincing because of a bruise in the process. I quickly took the illusions off me and closed my eyes, drifting off into dreamland.  
  
All night I woke on and off wondering just why I was here, and how long I had been unconscious, or... "dead". I couldn't figure it out. One minute I was in Dezzi's arms with her crying her heart out, the next, I wake up in a forest damaged. Not just physically, but emotionally. I felt numb inside. Like a part of me had been ripped away.  
  
I awoke in the morning and quietly got up and dusted myself off as best I could. I quickly made a few illusions and sighed in annoyance at it all. Next I slowly put on the uniform. I looked down at myself disgusted. I hated skirts and uniforms.  
  
I quickly made my way to the school and arrived a little bit late, but I didn't care. I suddenly did feel nervous but quickly pushed the feeling aside. I took a deep breath and entered the office to pick up my schedule. There was a boy there, but his back was turned so I couldn't see who it was. But I did here the name, since he was being yelled at by the principle. And once I heard that name I froze. I knew where I was.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!! "That's exactly what I heard. I slowly took my schedule, as if in a daze. I blinked slowly, staring down at my schedule, but not really seeing it. How was I here? In this world? Just then I got an Idea. A brilliant idea. Or... at least I hoped it was brilliant. I would get Koenma to answer my questions. He had to know.  
  
I quickly came out of my daze and walked out the of the office heading to my first class that I had. Literature. I knew it would definitely be different, after all, I was in Japan. Then a thought struck me, if I was in Japan, was I speaking Japanese? And could I still speak English? I blinked, tilting my head slightly, I just had a great Idea. How could I socialize if I couldn't speak their language? After all, not socializing is one of my best specialties, especially since I don't want anyone finding out anything.  
  
I finally reached the class I was supposed to be in and knocked twice. The door opened up a minute later. An old professor with graying black hair stood there, he looked down at me. "Hello! You must be the new student I heard about! Come in, Come in! "I just stared at him as if he had grown two heads then slowly walked in when he motioned for me to.  
  
I stood in front of the class and looked up at them with no expression on my face. I saw all they guys drooling over me and some girls glaring while others looked on friendly or enviously. Go figure, typical school. I stared at everyone, my eyes searching the classroom. My eyes found an orange haired ugly guy who Dezzi just happened to nickname, "Carrot -Top ". He was staring at me with hearts in his eyes.  
  
I tried to control the urge to roll my eyes then let my eyes search again. They landed on a green eyed boy with rose red long hair. ' Kurama ' I thought with a smirk. Then looked away from him and walked to my seat without bothering to look at the teacher who had told me to introduce myself. I sat down in the back of the class.  
  
"Can you.... Please introduce yourself Ms. Cloudi? " The professor asked. Oh how I so wanted to strangle him for getting my name wrong. But instead my eyes locked onto his own and I said in English and in a cold tone, "Leave me alone you dope and teach the class. And my name is Sora Cloude if your wondering. "  
  
The professor just nodded smiling, and said in awkward English, "I sorry, I though you speak Japanese. I did not mean to offend. " I raised a brow and said, "Learn how to speak English correctly and I might forgive you. " He seemed to think that was a compliment and smiled widely then turned and started teaching the class. I finally did roll my eyes.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? I hope the chapter isn't too short for your liking. I'm trying to make my chapters long. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm getting to the part where she will meet the detectives which should be ..... In the next chapter. Be patient though! Thankies!!  
  
Dez: When am I gonna make my glamorous entrance? ::tosses hair::  
  
Sora: When I re-arrange your face.... ::smirks::  
  
Dez: ::sweatdrop:: That was really lame...  
  
Sora: ::laughs nervously:: Yeah... I guess it kind of was wasn't it? Kaimi: ::sighs and shakes her head sadly while mumbling:: Why must my characters be so idiotic?  
  
Sora: ::glares:: I am NOT idiotic! ... ::pause:: Just terminally challenged....  
  
Dez: ::blinks:: Is that even a word...or...disease...or whatever?  
  
Sora: ::shrugs:: Dunno...it just sounded right at the time... Kaimi: ANYWAYS! Everyone REVIEW! I think I deserve it after all... And... Well... I WOULD do review responses... but I really have NO time whatsoever. Please forgive me! 

Sora: No... Your just lazy is all.

Kaimi: Funny... ::glares heatedly::

THE END! Well, not really, but you get the point right?

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

P.S - THANK YOU OH SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! And sorry for the caps lock.... ::grins::


	3. Chapter 3 I hate fainting from blood los...

AN Eh.. heheh... Ok, this is the third chapter. I seriously don't want this to turn out to be a Mary-sue or whatever so I'm going to make some twists with Sora and her abilities. And remember, she was casting an 'Illusion' over herself in the last chapter. Dezzi doesn't even know Sora's abilities.  
  
Dezzi: So when am I gonna find out?  
  
Sora: :.:sweat drop:.: You don't know remember?  
  
Dezzi: Haha! Oh ya!  
  
Sora & Me: :.:blank stares:.: Eh...  
  
Me: Is she on crack?  
  
Sora: :.:in bored tone:.: You don't want to know...  
  
Start the Story 

* * *

[] Sora's P.O.V []  
  
I yawned for at least the tenth time that day. I was completely and utterly bored. I only had a few classes with the Yu Yu boys. And the ones I did have them with were either utterly boring or way too loud for my taste. To add to that nuisance, I've had tons of guys asking me out. None of which I accepted. After all, I didn't associate with scum.  
  
Then again, I recognized all guys as scum. You can thank my father for that. I sighed, resting my chin in my hand as I closed my eyes. Barely even listening to the teacher talk about something or the other. I was completely lost in my thoughts.  
  
I was glad that no one recognized my illusion spell. Well, glad that none of the Detectives have noticed anyways. After all, only those with experience in magic could see through it. I was almost afraid Kurama would be able to see through it, since he was a Kitsune. But no, he couldn't. Fortunately.  
  
I inclined my head slightly to look down at my notebook where I had been absent mindedly been doodling throughout the day. There was a very detailed sketch of Dezzi and me on it. Dezzi was yelling at me with an annoyed look on her face while I was balancing on a fence outside of her house. I had my arms crossed with an amused glint to my eyes.  
  
I glared down at the sketch with anger. I resented the picture. Those memories will only serve to haunt me for the rest of my pathetic life. Suddenly I was jerked out of my musings by the teacher calling to me. I ignored him but did close my notebook.  
  
I saw the teacher walk over to me and glare down at me. "Miss Cloude... What do I give the honor of you NOT paying attention? "She questioned me. I just stared at her with a look that could kill. She seemed unaware of the anger coursing through me at the moment. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, "Answer me Miss Cloude!!" She spat, raising her voice.  
  
Thankfully, a guy, who just happened to be Kurama spoke up. "Excuse me, Miss Mamizu? "The teacher turned to him and smiled, "Yes Shuichi? "I stopped myself from rolling my eyes in disgust. Sheesh, who was this guy...God? "I don't believe she can speak Japanese... "He said quite convincingly. Oh jeez, thanks Kurama. I thought with a slight sigh. I just continued to watch with a bored look.  
  
Finally, Miss Mamizu looked at me, "Can you speak Japanese? "She questioned in English. Heh... at least she could speak English well, unlike all the other teachers. I raised a brow at her, before replying. "If I could, don't you think I would have answered you in the first place? "  
  
She blinked, before sighing and shaking her head slightly. Just great... she didn't understand. With a glare I stood up and grabbed my things before storming out of the room. It was the last class of the day anyways. No use in waiting around.  
  
I walked down the hallway quickly before starting to slow my pace to a slow walk. So much was on my mind at the moment. So many conflicting feelings, yet I felt nothing at all. It was strange... I still felt that odd numbness that wouldn't go away. And my stomach, it has begun to hurt once more.  
  
I walked out of the building and towards the park, the whole entire time I could feel eyes on me. I paused at a bench and sat down. I was oddly tired, almost to the brink of exhaustion. Already sweat was beginning on my forehead. My brow furrowed in thought, hidden thoughts. ' Why do I feel so tired? Something is wrong... ' I trailed off in my thoughts.  
  
I felt as if someone were prying into my mind. Thankfully, I knew they wouldn't be able to get into my memories. At least, not my bad memories. I frowned before standing and slowly making my way to the park once more, those eyes still following me. I shivered from the watchful gaze of the stranger, but did not acknowledge him or her.  
  
Instead I kept walking and soon entered the park once more. I started toward the back of the park, near the forest where my tree was. I could feel my feet starting to drag and my mind starting to get fuzzy. I then heard voices and stopped to listen. Although it looked at if I stopped to get a better hold on myself.  
  
"Ah Shuddup Urameshi! You don't know nothing! "Shit-For-Brains(AN: Hehe...That was Kuwabara btw). "Yah Right! You were eyeing the new girl all day! What ever happened to Yukina!? "Loud-Mouth(AN: Yusuke). "Yukina is my one and only true love! I was not eyeing that shrimp either! "Shit-For-Brains. "Hahaha! Of co..." Loud-Mouth was suddenly cut off by another , more calm and collected voice. "Perhaps we should be looking for Hiei and waiting for Botan? "  
  
"Eh? Oh, yah right... I forgot about Hiei... "Loud-Mouth. "Why do we need to wait for the shrimp?! "Shit-For-Brains. By now, I had continued walking. I passed the trees on the trail, and I was now able to see them. They were all standing together. Kurama in between the two, but farther away from them. While Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing side by side... well... sort of anyways.  
  
I turned to look at the arguing ones, causing Kurama to look in my direction once he felt eyes on him. His eyes widened slightly at my state of exhaustion, but I simply ignored him. My eyes trained more on Yusuke than anyone. Feeling eyes on him, Yusuke looked in my direction.  
  
"Oi! Isn't that that new girl? "He questioned no one in particular. They started arguing, but I wasn't paying any attention. I had suddenly stopped and looked down, my hand going straight to my abdomen. I had felt like I had just gotten shot once more. The wound had seemed to reopened. It was as if the scar were never there. I took away my bloodied hand and lifted it in front of my face.  
  
Staring at it in awe. That's when I heard the concerned voice of Kurama telling the other shocked two about me. They were hurrying over now. But I paid no mind, my Illusion was wearing off because of my condition. I fell to my knees, weak from my wound and exhaustion. That same numbing feeling was once again returning full force to my stomach. My head swam with thoughts and emotions that I could not describe as I heard the voices of the Yu Yu Group. I felt someone support me as they kneeled down.  
  
I continued to stare at my bloodied hand before falling to the ground, my eyes closed. I whispered one thing before I passed out.  
  
"Hajime no Shi... "

* * *

Eh... Currenlty Dezzi and Sora are out. I sent them to fetch Hiei and Kurama. Who should be in the next chapters au. Anywho...Look below for translations...  
  
Hajime no Shi - Hajime means Beginning and Shi means death. So technically it means Beginning of Death. I wanted it to be Death is only the Beginning. But I can't translate that with my Japanese Dictionary.  
  
Mamizu - Freshwater  
  
How was it? I really have no Idea why I had her whisper 'Hajime no Shi' at the very end. I guess I just wanted her to say something... Eh, it doesn't have anything to do with the whole story. At least, I don't think it does.  
  
Oh, by the way everyone, you might not have liked this chapter. I don't know if I did. If you didn't then that's ok I suppose. I'm still a beginner at writing and have a lot to learn.  
  
AND! I need a Beta Reader. If your interested, either email me at KitsuneluvKaimiaol.com or leave it in your review with your email.  
  
I've never had a Beta Reader before, but I have a big feeling that I need one. Thanks! .  
  
Mi-Chan  
  
Review Responses: (I know that some of these review have been responded to...but I deleted those, so I decided to do it again, be happy!)  
  
JustMeSakura: Thank You, I appreciate it. I like how that is too, I never thought that I would like how I wrote it. In fact, I don't know if I like the second chapter entirely too much.  
  
Kai Indomisha: Hehe, sorry. I tend to be cruel at times. . It helps with suspense, not that there is any in my story. Anyways, I think its worth the wait don't you? And I love your name! Very original.... I think...o.O  
  
MirrorOfDarknessFlame: I like your name too. It reminds me of Hiei's 'Dragon Of the Darkness Flame'. I suppose it could be counted as sad and depressing at the start. Hehe...Didn't mean for it to be that way, oh well. And yeah, I agree. Kuwabaka should keep his eyes too himself. If you can't tell already, I don't like him too much. Glad we agree on something though. . I'm glad you like the teacher, I didn't really know if I should have had him.  
  
Tk.Duveraun: Thanks for the advice. I'll remember not to have an Author's Note chappie again. Pull rank huh? Hehe, that's a good line. But yes, Sir Yes Sir! I will update sooner! wink  
  
Saiyu: Thanks! I always need a good luck now and then!  
  
Thank you all for your kind reviews! But I would appreciate it if someone could help me improve my skills by giving me a bit of 'friendly' criticism. Not that anyone enjoys it, but it helps.  
  
Hope you all like this chapter. And PLEASE....  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!

-

-

-

-


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

**AN**: Schnwee!!! It's all done! You'd think I'd be dead by now since I haven't updated in forever. Really sorry to all of you! I really am! Promise! . You can bash me upside the head if ya want... Felorin..::points to Felorin::... has the club all ready for use!

**Felorin**: ::grins while waving around a rather hard looking metal club:: She'll put a dent in it for sure!

**Kera**: ::eye twitches in annoyance::

**Felorin**: ::giggles insanely:: Come on everyone! Buy one and get one free! I also have Voodoo dolls!

**Kera**: ::shrieks:: Gimme that ya rotten cat! ::chases after Felorin::

**CY**: ::sighs:: I'm going to have a headache... anyways, since she didn't do the honors...they are left up to me. Sadly, Kera Stormwing does not hold any ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If she did...well...god help us all.

::in the background:: I HEARD THAT CY!!!

**CY**: ::sweatdrops::

* * *

[] Sora's P.O.V [] 

I woke up to a pounding headache and a warmth that spread throughout my whole body. It felt as if I were being dipped into a warm bath, yet¼ without the sensation of being wet. Keeping my eyes closed, I quickly analyzed the situation.

The last thing I remember was passing out after discovering my wound had returned full force, then everything just passed in a blur as a nightmare haunted me. It was a strange nightmare. But I couldn't really recall what it was about.

So now, I figured the Yu Yu group had picked me up and taken me somewhere. This warm feeling only added to my confusion. My brow furrowed in thought when I heard soft, yet concerned, voices coming from the other room.

The warm feeling suddenly stopped, leaving me feeling abandoned and cold. I felt hands go towards my head, and for some strange reason, I moved away from the hands. There was some fumbling for a minute as the hands retreated before it sounded as if a shoji door had opened.

A soft voice spoke to someone on the other side, yet another, more aged voiced spoke back. I didn't listen, it absorbed into my own mind. I realized suddenly that they had seen the extent of my injuries because my illusions had dropped when I fell unconscious.

Now that I was awake, they would most likely question me about how I had gotten the injuries and why I had powers. Well, too bad for them that I never spoke to anyone but Dezzi. And she was out of my, and their, reach.

A soft padding from a set of footsteps approached me, followed by another set. When they stopped I sensed someone kneel by me, and then the hands returned, only this time going to my stomach. That's when I felt a soft touch to my stomach where I had gotten shot, immediately my eyes shot open and I latched onto the wrist of the one who touched me.

Looking towards who had touched me, I noticed it to be Yukina with Genkai behind her. She was looking quite shocked, and Genkai looked a bit wary of me. My eyes narrowed at them both, silently warning them not to touch me. I watched carefully as Genkai touched Yukina's shoulder in a silent message.

Yukina nodded slightly before giving me a soft smile and looking at my hand which held her wrist, I let go slowly. By now, others had arrived in the doorway, having been watching from afar. The door, I finally noticed, had been left open.

She slowly moved away from me with Genkai, yet she only stood about four feet away before her soft voice broke the silence.

"My name is Yukina. I hope I didn't wake you, but it is good you are finally awake. You had some strange marks on you. Most of which were brui¼"

I immediately cut her off with a snap, "I know what happened to me. You have no right to remind me." My voice was cold, and obviously unwelcoming. She stepped back in a bit of shock and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Hiei's eyes narrowed considerably.

Ignoring Yukina's obvious discomfort in my tone I swung my legs over the side and stood. I looked down at myself to notice I had been changed into a loose fitting kimono and my stomach was wrapped as well as my bandaged arm. My broken arm was healed, yet I had a bandage on my head.

That confused me and I immediately reached up to my head and got rid of the bandage. They all were watching me quite cautiously, but I plainly ignored them as if they weren't there. Once the bandage was removed I sighed in relief. I hated the feeling of something covering my head besides my hat, which was at home.

"Are you¼ alright?"

The voice was soft and wary as if I were to just snap the owner's neck any second. I shook my head softly to clear my thoughts before raising my eyes to pale ruby ones in front of me showing nothing but concern. For a moment I felt as if I was looking right into the eyes of my best friend but instead frowned at where my thoughts were leading me.

I felt wrong, as if I had suddenly jumped off a cliff and reformed in a most odd and peculiar way. Not that I had changed physically, but I felt stronger in spirit somewhat.

Realizing everyone was staring at me I offered my attention back to what was going on at hand and gave a weak, yet friendly, smirk. I suppose I surprised them because Yukina looked absolutely shocked as if the world just ended.

"I'm alright."

That's all I could really say at the moment, I had no idea what else that I could say to put her concerns to rest. And I sure as hell didn't want to get on the bad side of her demon or human friends. After all, what good would I do up against demons and powerful humans?

With a small resigned sigh I let my eyes dart from one person to another before they landed on Yukina again. I was still a bit worried about why I was here, and how I had arrived here for that matter. And why had my wounds opened up again when they were so conveniently closed when I got here?

My look of unhappiness must have showed because Yukina immediately made a move to check if I was alright. I shook my thoughts away and stepped away from her worried hands before looking around again, this time with complete confusion. Why WAS I brought here in the first place?

I was suddenly brought from my wondering thoughts by a soft yet worried voice. Who was that again? Oh wait, Yukina. That's right.

"Are you okay? You "

She had given a slight pause. Now I was confused. I wasn't acting like myself...or... I was. Just not...how I act around strangers. I shook my head again. I had a feeling _someone_ was reading my thoughts. And It was giving me a slight headache.

Looking at Yukina again I gave a slight reassuring smile before grimacing and sitting down with my head between me head. Damn, I had a headache. Sighing, I spoke quietly towards Yukina, "Why did my wounds reopen?"

I glanced up at her wile a thick silence hung in the air. Really...was the question SO hard? I frowned thoughtfully, maybe it was? Maybe she didn't know they had...reopened? Damn. I always give things away. Raising my head I look towards the door where everyone was gathered and frowned even more.

"Could...you...perhaps...leave me alone? All of you...? I would like to speak to the one who healed me...and...the one behind her." I was a bit reluctant to speak at first. But at least they heard me, not that it was a friendly reaction that I got from most of them. Though, Kurama DID end up sending me a brief smile but a wary glance.

Oh well, at least they weren't crowding the door anymore.

When the shoji door shut with a 'click' I turned towards Genkai. "Where am I? Who brought me here?" I questioned, fully aware of where I was and who brought me here but still confused. Genkai seemed to be measuring me up at the moment before she spoke again. Strangely, her voice wasn't as harsh as I thought it'd be.

"Your at my temple. Kurama brought you here when you fainted at the park from blood loss and emotional trauma. You also have a bit of head trauma." Well, at least she answered me. Although, I fully didn't expect a full description of my injuries. Emotional trauma, huh? Yep, sounds like me. It's happened many times before. Closing my eyes, I rubbed my temples in a plea for silence...Answers... And so much more that my conscious mind could not think up.

I had a terrible headache and my thoughts were still running haywire. I looked up briefly to where my healer was before giving her a slight smile, "Your name?" I was hoping she'd give it to me and I wouldn't have to ask outright.

Her worried smile turned into a full blown happy smile. I almost flinched, how could she be so dang happy? Anyways, she answered me with, "I'm Yukina. This is Genkai." and I smiled once more at her. I couldn't help it. Even though she had always annoyed me, her soft attitude was contagious.

"I'm Sora. Really sorry for being such a bother...but I think I'm just going to...pass out here...again." With that said and done and catching a brief glimpse of her worried look. I passed out. Darkness claiming me and my vision without a seconds thought so that I would be thrown into the land of dreams. Hopefully with no nightmares.

* * *

**AN**: I think this chapter was okay. Thank You Muses Tk. and Zv. for Beta'ing! ::huggles:: See! They are the greatest! Saved me I tell ya! 

**CY**: Shutup and get to the review responses...

**Kera**: Don't tell me what ta do you ole' stiff!

**CY**: ::sighs::

**Kera**: Anywho, thanks for the Beta'ing Tk. and Zv. And everyone else...REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

* * *

**The Muses Tk and Zv**: I thank you! Oh mighty ones! ::bows:: You know...its strange...I feel in a very good mood today! . No really, thanks. I name you my official Beta Reader! Hehe...

**anna**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I keep telling myself that its actually likable...but my muse Felorin keeps being an idiot... ( Felorin: I AM NOT!!! ) Anyways, you can just ignore him... And Thanks! Hope this chap keeps ya happy!

**demon-lulu**: Hehe...yeah. When I first started reading Yu Yu Hakusho...where they go into the world. I didn't think I'd read it either..or write it! But.. I got hooked and then I thought...what WOULD happen? I mean really... Plus, some of the stories where they do venture in...aren't all that good. But thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hope I get ya hooked on my story so you'll review more! lol

* * *

::whines:: THAT'S ALL!...Just...three. For the third chapter. Ain't that Ironic? ::sigh:: Please review everyone. It encourages me to update sooner and quicker and...stuff.

**Felorin & CY**: You need more humor...

**Kera**: ::sweatdrop:: I'm not humorous though!

**Felorin**: ::grins:: I AM!! I AM!! CHOOSE ME!!! PICK ME!!! ::waves hands in the air madly::

**Kera & CY**: ::sweatdrops::

::Screen fades to black::


End file.
